Gesura
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 6, "The Coast Guard Command". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Gesura was once a normal Lizard that inhabited South America until one of its kind laid an Egg within a shipment of Cocoa Beans being imported to Japan. When the egg hatched and matured, the Gesura was also exposed to mass quantities of Liquid Waste in Tokyo Bay until the Monster grew to enormous proportions. Now gigantic, Gesura (who were also known to have a ravenous appetite for Cocoa Beans and Chocolate) began attacking several ships in Tokyo Bay, looking to feed on as much Cocoa as possible. The monster soon found his way to Yokohama while feeding and ultimately managed to destroy several ships before leaving. Gesura's hunger soon lead the monster to Nakashio when he picked up the scent of Cocoa coming from a Warehouse filled with it. To the Science Patrol's misfortune (who were on the scene of Gesura's first attack) they were forbidden from stopping the monster so as to not provoke him into becoming violent when all Gesura wants to do is feed. As Gesura arrived in Nakashio to feed once more, Gesura was suddenly fired on by the Jewel Smuggler, Diamond Kick, who was startled by the Monster's appearance. Gesura, now provoked by Diamond Kick's Gun's loud noise, became violent and trashed the Warehouse (Gesura become violent when startled by loud noises.) No longer needing to hold back, The Science Patrol tried to fight back against the Monster with their weapons, but to no avail. Hayata (whom had earlier ran inside Diamond Kick's hideout to find a few children who were trapped inside,) managed to transform into Ultraman and he battled Gesura himself. Gesura initially proved to be a tough opponent even when he was on dry land due to the Monster's poisonous hide proving difficult for Ultraman to fight back against. However, the hero continued to fight on, and after the battle briefly shifted into the Ocean, Ultraman managed to tear off the Feeler on Gesura's head (the source of Gesura's poison,) causing the weakened Monster to sink beneath the Ocean, dying of its injury. King Gesura is an updated variation of Gesura that first appeared in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Subtitle: 'Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers' to be added''http://ultra2008.jp/character/monster/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Gesura's profile in "Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers" 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' ''to be added 'Ultraman X' King Gesura reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Gesura's profile in "Ultraman X" Unlike many monsters in this series, King Gesura was one of the few Spark Dolls that were still buried beneath the Earth, uneffected by the Ultra Flare. He was however transformed into a Monster after Dark Thunder Energy rained down from the sky and struck him underground, where he emerged in Area Y now with new Dark Powers to rampage! Luckily, Xio was already on the scene (after the Friendly Monster Pigmon, who was trying to alert everyone in the area of the coming Energy's arrival, unintentionally caused a commotion by frightening some people.) but they were forced to tend to Pigmon after he was mortally injured while saving a person's life, leaving Daichi to transform into Ultraman X to combat the crazed Monster himself. Once again thanks to being powered by the Dark Thunder Energy, King Gesura's new Spine Launching ability (and exploited weakness strengthened) allowed the Monster to easily push Ultraman X to the limit. Ultraman X however would not give up, and he transformed into his Exceed X form instead. Exceed X managed to turn the tables on King Gesura, beating down the Monster with ease and the Ultra purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the Monster back to normal. Now with the Monster weakened, Exceed X turned back into Ultraman X and destroyed King Gesura with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. 'Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA' King Gesura reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA. In this series, King Gesura was a Monster who was already residing on Planet Zain (along with Arstron). Unknown to the Monsters though, they were about to be used as test subjects by Dr. Psych to demonstrate his control over the Bezelbs (their Queen in particular). King Gesura and Arstron were then stung by a pair of Bezelbs and thus placed under the control of their Puppet Poison (Kugutsu). Brainwashed and crazed by their influence, the two monsters fought fiercely. In the end though, Arstron's strength proved to be the superior of the two, and King Gesura was beaten to death by Arstron. Appearances in other media 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities - King Gesura= * : King Gesura's Poisonous Barbs are now electrified. Being exposed to them can cause a discharge of Green Electricity that can temporarily stun an opponent. This ability is rendered powerless upon losing his Feeler though. * : King Gesura can rush an opponent with a series of strikes. * 'Dark Thunder Energy-Based powers': ** '''Projectile Energy Thorns': King Gesura can launch energy-based Needles from the barbs on his back. They are strong enough to destroy even the Bemstar Mons Armor. ** Energy-enhanced Feeler: King Gesura's Feeler is protected by Dark Thunder Energy, preventing it from being destroyed by outside assaults. Weakness If the Feeler on the back of King Gesura's head is removed or destroyed, the Monster will be greatly weakened, and it's Shocking Venom will no longer work. }} Behind the scenes Gesura's original costume was modified from the Peter suit. Portrayal * Gesura is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraman series. * 'King Gesura '''is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, ''Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Monsters